dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Garth (Prime Earth)
and served as his protege, Aqualad. At some point he joined the original Teen Titans alongside Robin, Wonder Girl, Speedy, Kid Flash, and Omen. He felt like an outsider on the surface world, but his new friends made sure he was welcomed. The team fought many enemies such as H.I.V.E. who hired Grant Wilson to kill the Titans, this didn't work out as Grant died from the drugs that H.I.V.E. gave him causing Deathstroke to blame the teens for his son's death. He stayed with the team for a couple years before having his memories of his experiences erased following an encounter with Mister Twister, this also made him forget being adopted by Aquaman and being his sidekick. He enrolled in Atlantis' college of sorcery, the Silent School. There, he met a fellow gifted student, Syra, whom he soon fell in love with. The headmaster of the Silent School, Loke, however, pushed the both of them very hard and had them study the most dangerous, forbidden arts. One day, Garth made a lethal mistake in a spell, accidentally killing Syra. Blaming Loke and the school for Syra's death, Garth left and renounced sorcery. He would later go on to become a member of The Drift. The Hunt for Aquaman During the exile and ensuing man hunt for former king Arthur Curry, Garth would eventually participate in the quest to bring his former king in for his betrayal of the kingdom under orders of the Queen Regent. Having been placed as field leader of a hunter killer team composed of various sea faring villains conscripted by his liege, they eventually chased him down to Petersburg, Alaska, coming to blows as one or two of his numbers jumped the gun and attacked his former lord. As they commenced fighting another incursion, Thule, a walking animated city sector which began laying waste to the ocean line settlement, reared its ugly head into the their universe. Casting aside all differences Tempest ordered his crew to aid Aquaman against the current threat of the behemoth structure on Arthur's suggestion. Afterwards, Garth called off the hit squad in order to pursue Arthur's arrest and detainment another day. After some time passed, Garth met up with The Drift discussing what they overheard when they and Tula spied on an unsuspecting Arthur who had rallied himself with the Justice League. Voicing his doubts as to why he was commissioned to hunt down Aquaman in the first place, he opted that they all watch and wait in order to better ascertain his purpose. Soon he and the rest of The Drift confronted Aquaman for the raising of an army of sea monsters currently attacking Atlantis. When told of an impostor who had posed as his wife Mera and aligned herself with the invading Thule to conquer their world, Murk initially disavowed such claims, until two Mera's suddenly burst forth from a tower and proved Aquaman's innocence. His suspicions now confirmed Garth and The Drift had aided him in turning back the tide against the invading force encroaching into their universe. The Peace Gatherings Following the destruction of Thule, Garth, alongside Tula and Murk, were invited by Arthur to the Amnesty Bay Sea Festival in order to better experience surface culture. He took an interest in a bottled ship and banana boats, and overall enjoyed himself. Later, Garth served as Mera's bodyguard during the press conference at Spindrift Station. He was also in charge of making sure the conference chamber was ready for the media representatives, and completed the task with enthusiasm. He would later inform Mera of when Arthur was fighting Dead Water on television. Titans Hunt Garth came across Grayson, agent of Spyral, while the spy was out on the hunt for some illicit organ runners by the name of Harvest. An enraged Garth zeroed in on the trade with a wealthy business owner, slaughtering everyone in sight as revenge for the pilfering of Atlantean lungs for their rotten corporate venture. Soon he and Dick got into an altercation, with Tempest on the giving end of a throttling before he tired and retreated to the seas, swimming away before Grayson could retaliate. After being lured back to the shoreline where the old Teen Titans used to hang out, Garth immediately went on the attack when he spotted Grayson after he used the organs Garth had been tracking to draw his attentions. As they battled it out with Dick repeatedly begging for a ceasefire, the two were momentarily interrupted by the intervention of a new arrival, Donna Troy. After a short battle Garth was dispatched by the weary Amazon for a short while before getting back into the fight. After an exchange of blows and banter Garth ended the brawl by knocking Donna into the Teen Titans clubhouse where Dick Grayson had just entered. After having calmed down a bit he along with the others began to remember parts of their forgotten lives when they fought together as young heroes. Tempest remembered Grayson used to go by the name Robin. Having a momentary shock Garth re-imagined himself in his Aqualad years, remembering when he was with the rest of the team during a heavy rain of supernatural origin. When he came too both Donna and Dick recollected the same vision, accompanied by a scream that then jarred them all awake. The three discussed their waking dreams, and Garth eventually exited with his two weary companions, wondering what it was they all heard. Still distrusting of the group and his sudden clashing memories he was calmed by Grayson, before he proposed to seek out whoever or whatever was jarring their memories. Tempest accompanied the two to a local diner at Hatton Corners. Coming across a beaten cop of the small town where they began investigating sightings of strange creatures in the forest nearby, Garth remembered the officer being younger when they first met, while also remembering himself and his companions being younger back then. He and the others began to gather their own memories of forgotten events, as if they were deliberately erased from their minds. The trio then ventured into the woods seeking out clues as to the mystery that brought them all together in the first place, but were soon attacked by Mammoth after Garth heard him coming. After being knocked out by the adversary Garth quickly regained consciousness just as Troy was getting pummeled by the behemoth, finally putting him down as the two worked together for the first time in years. Still at a loss for answers, the group soon looked to the far-side noticing another tower eerily familiar to the sight they were scrounging about at in the distance. They finally stopped at the Monolith where Herald was situated at. Escalating the odd tower, the young Atlantean felt he remembered this place, cautioning his companions to tread lightly while ascending. The Return of Wally West Months later the Titans were alerted to an intruder in their old Teen Titans H.Q.. When the Titans entered the building they discovered a red-haired Flash lookalike going through their old possessions. Nightwing was the first to question the individual, but was sent flying when he touched him. The Titans instantly sprung into battle against the speedster who was able to dodge most of their attacks. Arsenal and Donna then touched the speedster and were also jolted back. Soon enough Garth and Lilith touched the speedster. As soon as he touched the mysterious man Garth realized who they were dealing with- Wally West, the original Kid Flash. Garth remembered that Kid Flash had also been a founding member of the Teen Titans, and had been one of Garth's best friends in the past. Every member of the Titans experienced this vision and all realized they were dealing with their lifetime friend Wally West, who had been forgotten like the Teen Titans. Wally hypothesized that his connection to the Speed Force had reignited everybody's memories of him when he touched them. Wally told the Titans that he had been trapped outside of time and space, and he wasn't sure what had put him there yet, only that it had taken 10 years of memories from everybody's lives. Although troubled by this news, the Titans nether-the-less rejoiced at the return of their old friend. Abra Kadabra Adventures in Manhattan The Fastest Killer Alive Still searching for Karen's memories, the team tracked down a H.I.V.E. cell and engaged in battle with them. When the team went to interrogate them they revealed that they weren't actually H.I.V.E. but mercenaries hired by a mysterious figure. It was then that the team noticed Wally was no where to be found. The Titans contacted the Justice League and the Teen Titans to determine their input on the situation when they learnt that Kid Flash was also missing. Deathstroke then appeared on the monitors speaking about a "Lazarus Contract" that Nightwing had broken. Wanting answers Robin called both teams to the roof of the tower. After a short argument the two teams tracked Deathstroke down to a sewer system. Tempest took this time to talk to a member of the Teen Titans who could manipulate water named Jackson, and agreed to help him find his purpose after they stop Slade. After a small search they found Wally unconscious, when they went to question him they got shocked by Slade who had absorbed the Speed Force out of Kid Flash. Nightwing told the teams that the Lazarus Contract was a deal he made with Slade, the deal made Nightwing look after Slade's daughter Rose so that she wouldn't grow up to become a killer, in return Slade agreed to not execute the Titans. Wally then went to chase Deathstroke around the planet while the Titans travelled to the death place of Grant, who Wally believed Slade was trying to save from dying by using the speed force to go back in time and stop his death. Wally soon arrived with Deathstroke's other son Joseph A.K.A. Jericho and the pair headed into the Speed Force in an attempt to halt Deathstroke and where able to bring the teams with them due to Jericho's gravity sheath. Robin then killed the past Wally for a few seconds so that his history would be altered, this meant Deathstroke was never able to gain the Speed Force. Because of this the teams were pulled back into the present and Slade was trapped in the Speed Force. Feeling he didn't deserve the punishment Kid Flash raced into the force to free him which with Raven and Wally he was able to do. A short while later Jackson learnt that his father was Black Manta and that his mother Lucia was from Xebel. After Jackson defeated Manta Tempest felt that he was ready to take on the legacy he began and so dubbed Jackson the new Aqualad. Search for HIVE The Crown of Thorns Garth was sought by Mera at Titans Tower, and informed her he had heard of Arthur's dethronement. Mera revealed that she desired his help in deconstructing the magical barrier around Atlantis, the Crown of Thorns. Since it was a spell of the Silent School and Garth was a former student, she believed he may have the ability to get past it and get her to Arthur. He begged Mera to reconsider, reminding her he had abandoned the mystic arts, but eventually he agreed. Garth and Mera arrived at the Crown of Thorns, where he noted it was the cruelest work of magic he has ever seen. Though reluctant, he steeled his resolve and prepared to take down the barrier. While building up power however, he was interrupted as he and Mera were confronted by Loke and the magisters of the Silent School. Garth and Mera fought back against Loke and his men, Loke berating Garth for abandoning the ways of the Silent School and adopting too many of Arthur's surface ways. Garth retorted that he had not forgotten the Silent School, nor what they did to Syra. He and Mera were able to get away, but not before he managed to snatch a magister's amulet. Garth presented it to Mera after explaining his past with the school, claiming it could get her past the Crown of Thorns. He told her to get through while he held off the sorcerers. Mera thanked him with a kiss to the cheek and said Arthur would be proud of the man Garth had become. Garth escaped the magisters (who didn't want to go to the surface and cause an international incident), making it to Arthur's lighthouse in Amnesty Bay. He explained to Tula what happened, stating Mera didn't want the Justice League or Titans involved as this was an Atlantean problem. He also shared his concerns about Mera, as the amulet he gave her was damaged and he was worried about what passing through the barrier with it might do to her. The Alien Gods Sometime after the Atlantean Civil War, a race of aliens set their sights on Earth. The aliens arrived in orbit over Earth and began using their technology to raise the sea level. The aliens also added a chemical to the water that meant anyone it made contact with would be transformed into a horrible sea monster that did the bidding of the alien. The attack quickly pushed Earth into a state of Armageddon. Tempest was able to avoid this water and travelled to the Hall of Justice in Washington, D.C., headquarters of the Justice League, hoping to amass allies in the fight against the alien conquerors. Within the headquarters Garth met up with the New Titans which was made up of Steel, Donna Troy, Raven, Beast Boy, Miss Martian, and supposedly Nightwing. Donna pulled Tempest away from the group and told Garth that Nightwing had been shot in the head, and that his condition was critical. From there Garth composed a plan to take down the alien conquerors. The team would sneak aboard an alien ship and learn how to destroy them, from there the team would inform the League on how to take down the ships. Miss Martian, who was the liaison with the Justice League, disagreed the plan as they had been ordered by the League to evacuate civilians. However when Miss Martian was summoned by the League, Garth and the Titans headed to the ships against her orders. When they boarded one of the alien ships, Garth and the team were immediately met by a horde of alien warriors. After cutting through the crew of the ship, the team were able to find their way to the engine room of the ship. As Steel downloaded the schematics to the League, the team were met by the arrival of Drogue- a Sea God and one of the leaders of the invasions. Drogue quickly demolished through the whole of the Titans team. Seeing that the information they had gathered must make it back to the League, Garth decided to sacrifice himself in order to give the team the time they needed to escape. Using all of his magical might Tempest held back the God, however before long Drogue was able to overwhelm him with his unlimited power and Garth was sent plummeting to Earth by Drogue. At the same time the team was able to climb aboard their ship and escape the vessel, however they didn't have time to plot coordinates so they were sent into deep space. | Powers = * : The Atlanteans are offshoots of humanity that are biologically adapted to the deep ocean environment. All their abilities are by-products of their bodies being adapted to survive unprotected in the tremendous pressures of the ocean depths. Garth's physique is considerably heartier than other Atlanteans. ** : All of Garth's senses are adapted to allow him to function unhindered in the harsh depths of the ocean, giving him an advantage on land. *** : He has several times more acute than human capacity. His sense of hearing is particularly acute. *** : Garth's olfactory abilities, similarly augmented, are able to smell Atlantean blood from one part in a trillion, tracking it all the way around the world and back. *** : His ability to see in the murky depths of the ocean allows him exceptional night vision while on land. *** : Garth's taste buds are far more sensitive than a human's, as he was able to detect an Atlantean poison on pizza when the rest of his team couldn't. ** : Tempest is incredibly strong and is classified as being noticeably stronger than average Atlanteans. He has, so far, been able to wreck steel, destroy concrete, and place tremendous force behind his blows making him a dangerous combatant. While the exact limits of his power has yet to be explored, he has been considered as a "tank" for the Titans. *** : Due to his incredible superhuman strength, Garth has demonstrated the ability to leap incredible distances and land safetly. ** : Garth can take small arms fire without sustaining injury. He is durable enough to survive in the crushing pressure of the sea where the water is pushing several tons of water against him every second. ** : Garth's physiology allows for him to recover from injuries at inhuman rates, usually depending of the severity of his wounds. ** : Garth moves at speeds well above those of the world's finest athletes. His agility is reasonably more noticeable when underwater and is just slightly decreased on land. ** : Unlike other Atlanteans, Garth has a strong form of telepathy which allows him to control and communicate with any aquatic lifeform at will. * : Tempest has a breadth of magical abilities. However, because Garth made a personal vow to abstain from using his magical skills, their full scope remains to be seen. ** : Mainly, Garth's magic is an Atlantean-style magic that in which was taught to him by the Silent School of Atlantis. *** : Garth is able to unleash powerful blasts of mystical energy out of his hands or eyes. These purple blasts are able to incinerate a human target, or knock an Amazon clear across a stretch of land. *** : Garth has created powerful force fields out of arcane energy multiple times. During his fight with the mages of Atlantis, Garth held up a shield to hold back their magical might. Using a force field, Garth was able to hold back the might of the God Drogue, whose power was said to eclipse the might of Superman. *** : He can mystically control water and water-based solutions for a variety of effects. He can manipulate water currents, create whirlpools and water columns, and boil or freeze vast bodies of water. *** : Due to his mystical heritage, Garth is also capable of performing large scale and complex spells. *** : Unlike most Atlanteans, Garth has shown the ability to hover or soar at high speed through an act of sheer will. | Abilities = * : Garth is an able-bodied combatant, gaining his skills from his time as a regent of the Atlantean Royal Guard. He is well-capable of successfully engaging in both armed and unarmed combat. * : Garth studied magic at the Silent School and was one of the to most gifted students during his tenure. He knew enough to incapacitate the Trident Three, who were proficient in forbidden arts. * * : Tempest was given charge of a team to hunt down Arthur, and thus tracked him across the globe. * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Atlantean Trishul: Tempest often carries around a three pronged lancet lined of gold and hosting a blue energy halo & pike end. Its full capabilities beyond weapon usage so far remain undisclosed. | Notes = | Trivia = * Garth is dating Omen. * Garth once knew a dolphin named Keekblu. He was mean. * Garth is apparently very popular with women back in Atlantis, especially during his time at the Silent School given the Trident Three's comments. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = Garth (comics) | Links = }} Category:2015 Character Debuts